Hot 'N Cold
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: Gabby is the good perfect high school student. Troy is the new bad-boy. Trailer inside, story will be better
1. Trailer

**Gabriella Montez  
Your normal everyday high school student  
She is loved by everyone. Teachers, other students..  
She's in a band and they cover songs by famous people  
People would say she is perfect: Nice, smart, pretty..  
Her life is PERFECT**

**Until a new student come to her school  
Troy Bolton  
A typical bad-boy ...  
But with a reason**

**What if those 2 totally different people are put together for a project?**

Gabby: Are we gonna start?  
Troy: Don't give an attitude

**They don't really get along ..**

Gabby: Fine! Then do it yourself!  
Troy: Love to!

**At the edge of hate**

Troy: You little bitch  
Gabby: Go to hell!

**But you know what they say  
There is a thin line between love and hate**

Gabby: Don't you have better things to do Bolton  
Troy: Yes  
He pushed her against the wall and kissed her

**One led to another ..**

Gabby: Go home Troy, please  
Troy: Fine..

Troy: I will not leave you, especially now  
Gabby: I don't want to have near us  
Troy: You have no right to do that  
Gabby: I have every right!

**What happened?  
Why is Troy such a bad-boy Troy?**

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez  
Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

**In:  
Hot 'N Cold**

**

* * *

_R&R for the first chapter_**

This story is already written in Dutch, so I translate the whole thing. This also means that what every kind of idea you have for me I can't put it this story, considering it's already finished, I just need to translate the whole damn thing =P  
_****__**My english is not really perfect. So it is possible that some words or some sentences don't really make sence**_**__**

So far my first autor note  
Please R&R =)  
xoxo  



	2. Chapter 1

_Italic = the song_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"I can't believe you dragged me it to this"

"Stop bitching Troy, try for 1 time to have a little fun"

"School parties are not fun"

It was Friday night, 9 PM to be exact. This week I moved here with my mother, because our family lives here, the Evans family. You guessed it, the diva Sharpay Evans is my cousin

"It's only for a few hours Troy"

She pushed me in the school

"This is where I go to school?"

"YES!"

We walked into the auditorium, which was full of people

"Okay, where here, can we go now?"

"NO! I have to meet someone"

"Who?"

She pointed to the stage where a band started playing. There was a drummer, a female guitarist and a bass player. The lead singer stood at the front of the stage, she had long, black hair and was quite attractive

"Her"

She pointed at the singer

"Who is that?"

Sharpay smiled

"Gabriella Montez, a good friend of mine"

I turned to the stage again, when Gabriella started singing

_Say goodbye  
To your boyfriend  
She's in town  
For the weekend  
She's so hot  
And your not  
Girl she sing for it all_

_And take a stand  
Number up now  
She's second-hand  
You'd better kick her ass now  
She's black light  
A daylight  
And now she's waken around_

_Be aware she's coming your way  
Don't be scared  
Don't let her stare_

_She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI funky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage gone too far  
Poor, little superstar_

_Say hello  
What's your problem  
And take control  
You really gotta show them  
She's so thick  
A mistake  
And now she's waken around_

_Be aware she's coming your way  
Don't be scared  
Don't let her stare_

_She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI funky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage gone too far  
Always in a brand new freaky car  
She think she can have it all  
Break just anyone_

_  
Teenage superstar  
Gone to far  
A superstar_

_  
Say goodbye to your boyfriend_

_She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI funky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage gone too far  
Always in a brand new freaky car  
She think she can have it all  
Break just anyone  
Poor little superstar_

At the end of the song the whole room began to cheer, except for me

"We're gonna take a little break" she said

"Come on"

Sharpay pulled me to the stage

"Gabby!"

"Hey, I thought that you wouldn't come"

They gave each other a hug

"Are you crazy, I love school dances. Gabs, this is my cousin Troy Bolton, he'll start here next week"

Gabriella smiled friendly

"Hey, I'm Gabriella"

I looked into her eyes

"Okay.." she said as she pulled her hand back

"Troy .."Shar said irritable

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Gabriella

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"No idea, nothing"

"Great, we'll go shopping! Say 1 at my house?"

"All right"

"Gabs! We on in a minute "

"I have to go, see you later and it was nice to meet you Troy"

"Sure.."

She went back to the stage

"Can't you just be a little more friendly Troy? Never killed anyone"

**

* * *

Gabby's POV  
**  
"This is 1 of my favorite songs!"

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Midnight I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch back up  
I'm not the one  
Uh bye-bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Break Break Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second)  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over (Know it's over)  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight (It's just you and your hand)_

_I'm not here for your entertainment (No no no)  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second (Just take a second)  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh_

A few times my eyes met Troy's. He stood alone in a corner. I asked myself why he was like that

-The next morning  
I ringed the bell at Sharpay's house, and after a while, someone opened the door

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sharpay? We're going shopping"

He held the door open a little more so I could walk in

"Couple minutes Gabs, almost ready!" I heard Shar yell from upstairs

I sat on the couch in the living room, and to my surprise Troy sat in the chair opposite the couch

"So .. where did you live? Before you came to Albuquerque?"

"I doesn't matter"

"You're not really a talker huh"

He nodded

"Okay, I'll talk. I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm 17 years old. I go to East High. I'm in a band, we call ourselves NEON, no idea how we came up with that one. And I live a little further in the street with my father, my mother died a long time ago.."

He looked up when I said that

"How?"

"How what?"

"Your mother .. how? "

"She was sick .. She was in a lot of pain"

He nodded and looked at the ground again

"And you?"

"I what?"

"Tell something about yourself"

"There's nothing to tell"

"I don't believe that, come on Troy"

"I said there's nothing to tell!"

"Okay, no reason for an outburst, I just wanted to get to know you a little bit"

"Why?"

"Maybe we can be friends"

"I don't need friends"

"Of course you do, everybody needs friends"

"I don't!"

"Hey Gabs, you're ready?"

"Yeah"

I looked in Troy's eyes again, which where filled with pain. Shar and I walked to my car

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"That's 2 months from now Blondie"

"Exactly, we need to go Christmas shopping"

I smiled

"Shar, what can you tell me about Troy ..?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want some things about him? Since it is your cousin"

* * *

_**1st chapter finally online, please R&R**_

Songs:  
Teenage Superstar by Kim-Lian  
U & Ur Hand by Pink


	3. Chapter 2

**Troy POV**

-Monday

"Here is your locker, mine is a little further"

"Fascinating"

I opened my locker and threw some stuff in it

"You have your schedule, your books, you know where everything is?"

"Yeah Sharpay .. You know, you're not my mother, I'm a big boy"

"Sure.. I see you later then"

She walked away, I grabbed some of my books

"What a coincidence.."

I recognized that voice, come on, that voice was difficult to forget

"Gabriella, what do you want?"

"My locker, move.."

I got out of the way and she opened the locker next to mine  
Without noticing I was staring at her

"Take a picture, it last longer"

She closed her locker

"What?"

"You where staring, do you need something?"

"Wow, I thought you're always such a friendly girl"

"I am, just not when people are bitchy to me, then I will be a bitch too"

She walked away

"Gabriella wait"

She turned around

"What?"

I blushed a little, I haven't blushed in a very long time

"Do you know where classroom 132 is?"

She smiled a little

"Homeroom with Darbus?"

"Yes"

"I have that now too"

We walked into the room, Gabriella sat down in her seat

"We have a new student. Troy Bolton. You can sit in front of Ms. Montez"

How can this happen... Again by Gabriella ..  
I sat down

"You will have to make a project"

Great, hopefully I will not be paired with 1 of those idiots

"Troy Bolton with .. Gabriella Montez "

UNBELIEVABLE!

I turned around and met Gabriella's eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away again. I turned back around

"Let's see.. you'll get Romeo and Juliet"

Could this day get any worse ...

**

* * *

Gabby's POV**

-During free period

"You're paired up with Troy?" Sharpay asked me

"Yes! What should I do, he doesn't even like me"

"It's just a stupid project Gabby"

I sighed

"You're right, but I have to meet the band, see you soon"

I walked into the rehearsal room, where we could practice with the band. Tim, the drummer, the bassist Mike and Lisa who plays the guitarist

"What number could we practice?"

"How about .. 4ever?"

"All right .."

A little info about our band. Lisa and I sing most of the time, she is 1 of my best girlfriends. We know each other since birth and we're like sisters now. Then we have Mike, my ex-boyfriend, we're still good friends, thankfully, otherwise the band wouldn't exist anymore. And then we have Tim, the 'Are you sure he's straight?' guy, he's adorable, but like I said, straight? Nobody knows..  
Someone knocked on the door

"Hey, need public?"

I smiled

"Hey Shar"

Shar was not in our band, but she says she is 1 of our biggest fans. She was our 1st..

"Who did you brought with you?"

She pulled on someone's arm and Troy appeared in the doorway

"My nephew, Troy Bolton"

I smiled, but no smile back

"So, what are you gonna play?"

Shar pushed Troy on a couch that stood in the room and sat beside him

"We were thinking of 4ever" said Tim as he sat behind the drums

"That's is a great song!"

I went to the microphone and looked at Tim

"2, 3, 4.."

_  
Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

Troy looked at me the whole time, which I found quite strange. And the weirdest idea floated through my head: "Does he like me?" "Why would he stare so much?"  
When the song ended Shap clapped

"This is definitely 1 of my favorite songs"

"That cousin of hers is not really the happiest guy in the world right?" Lisa whispered to me

I shook my head

* * *

_**R&R for the next one**_

Song:  
4Ever by The Veronicas


	4. Chapter 3

**Troy POV  
**  
-1 month later  
Everything is still the same, Gabriella still trying to be friends with me, but she stared to get a little sick of my behavior. We had about 3 weeks left for our project and we didn't even started yet. We were now in the library of the school

"Are we gonna start?"

" Don't give an attitude "

"Ow sorry" she said sarcastically

"Okay, we both know we don't like each other, so let's just hurry up and finish this"

She rolled her eyes and flipped through a book

-One week later

"Bolton .."

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath

"Maybe we should go home to work, otherwise we never make it"

"Your suggest that I come to your house? "

"I'd rather not, but I need a good grade"

So that afternoon we went to Gabriella's house

"Let's just get this over with"

We walked to her room. The walls were blood red, there was a king size bed and 2 doors that lead down to the closet. Further there were some cabinets, a desk with her laptop and some other stuff. There was also a bord to the wall with all different pictures of her with some other people

"Finished the inspection Bolton?"

I looked at her

"Yeah"

She sat on her bed and grabbed a book and a paper

"Okay, William Shakespeare ... Montague and Capulet in 1600 ..."

"1595 .."

She looked at

"What?"

"The story that was told in 1595, on January 29th to be exact"

"If you know everything so good then do it yourself!"

"Love to!

We sat in silence for a while

"Gabriella .."

She looked up

"What?"

"Sorry"

She looked shocked, and so was I, I never say sorry

"It's okay.."

She smiled a little. I suddenly felt a strange attraction towards her. We leaned in.. and just at that moment:

"I have to go"

Her eyes shot open

"What? Why?"

Without another word I left

**

* * *

Gabby POV**

"What the fuck?"

He likes me, he really likes me, I know it! Why doesn't he just admit it?  
I grabbed my phone and called Lisa

"Lisa, I know the perfect song for the show"

-That Friday, the Winter bal. The band would play, which is not surprising, because we play at every school dance

"NEON is here!"

The room cheered

"Thank you, the first song is for guy here in the room. You know who you are"

My eyes found Troy, he already knew that he was the guy

_  
I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS_

-4 songs later

"We just take a little break"

We walked off stage. I got a water bottle and took a sip

"Gabriella!"

I turned around

"Hey Troy"

"Can we talk .."

I glanced around me

"In private"

"Fine"

We walked into the hallway where the soft music was heard. The hallway itself was empty

"What?"

"You know I'm not gay"

"What?"

"That song, I know you sang it for me"

"I didn't say that"

"Ow come on _"You know who you are"_ I'm not stupid"

"Really? Cause I thought you were"

"You little bitch"

"Go to hell!"

And before I knew he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Without noticing I stared to kiss him back. When there was air needed we pulled back

I looked at him in shock

"Gabriella! Where are you?" I heard Lisa yell inside the room

"I have to go"

I walked back into the room and I touched my lips. I knew, I KNEW IT! He likes me!  
I went to Lisa and smiled

"Why the vague smile?"

"No reason, come on"

I went back to the microphone, and I saw Troy still by the door. I smiled at him, he disappeared through the doors. And it felt like a little piece of my heart was torn off

"We'll do Teardrops" I told the band

"Why?"

I gave them a look and they began to play

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

* * *

**Second chapter already  
I'll try to update every day so don't be mad if it's a day late, cause I do my best but I still have a little life besides writing  
Click on the green button below for the next chapter =)**_

Songs:  
Ur So Gay by Katy Perry  
Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift


	5. Chapter 4

**Troy's POV  
**  
I heard her sing. Is this song about me too?  
-The next morning  
I couldn't sleep. I laid about the whole night thinking about her and the kiss. I took a picture from my nightstand. It was a picture of Gabriella. I thought she looked beautiful in this picture _(picture in profile)_  
Shit, I screwed up. I shouldn't have run away, now she probably never want to talk to me again  
Someone knocked on my door

"Troy darling"

"What?"

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry"

My mother sat down on my bed

"Who is that?"

"A friend .. I think "

"Why do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"You like her?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. My mother smiled

"Why don't you ask her out? Go to the movies or something "

"Because I screwed up"

"Why do you say that?"

"Yesterday.. at the party.. We kissed.. "

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, she had to go back on the stage and I walked away. Now she probably thinks I didn't wanted to kiss her"

"But you did?"

"Yeah"

"Who is this girl?"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Montez? Isn't that a friend of Sharpay "

I nodded

"Ask her for help"

"I don't need any help, and certainly not from Sharpay"

She paused

"I know you're hurt Troy, so am I. But you can't stop your life because something happened "

"I know.."

"Talk to Gabriella, just explain it to her"

"But .."

"If this girl really likes you she will understand everything"

My mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out my room

"I'm not afraid to tell her, I'm afraid to lose her" I said to myself

**

* * *

Gabby's POV**

-Later that day (it was Saturday)  
I sat with my guitar I our garden

_  
I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

"I did not know you could play"

I turned around

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored"

He sat beside me on the grass

"Play something"

_  
Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

"That was great, is it about yourself?"

"A little"

We sat in silence

"So, why don't you play guitar in the band?"

"I like to sing, and Lisa's passion is playing guitar"

"Okay"

Another silence

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

"Dispense on the question"

"Wanna play a game?"

He looked at me

"What kind of game?"

"20 Questions?" I said as I put my guitar aside

"Okay, start"

"Okay .. what is your favorite color?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Hey, you've got to answer my question first"

There was a small smile on his face

"Then I have to go say dark blue"

"Okay, your turn"

He took a deep breath

"How did you dealt with the death of your mom?"

"A lot of singing, I was a good way for me to express my feelings. And further therapy"

"You're in therapy?"

"Not anymore and I think it was my turn for a question"

"Okay" he said with a little smile

"What is wrong with you Troy? Why are you always so.. mean? "

"My dad.. He died a few months ago. Robbery victim"

Troy glanced at the ground

"Those bastards just shot him, there was no reason for it"

"Troy.."

When he looked up again there where tears in his eyes

"It just hurts so much"

I sat on my knees in front of him and hugged him, he cried a little on my shoulder and I let him

"I know it hurts Troy.. I know the pain.."

* * *

_**Number 4 already  
R&R 4 next one :**__**)**_  
_**  
Songs:  
Complicated by Avril Lavigne  
Nobody´s Home by Avril Lavigne**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Troy's POV**

I held her tight

"You're not alone Troy"

She pulled herself back a bit so she could look at me. She wiped my tears away

"I know how you feel, I know the pain .. but I promise you that it will get better"

I looked into her eyes

"You always can talk to me if you want"

We leaned in and kissed. It was a short but passionate kiss. I smiled when we pulled back

"I think this is the 1st time I see your smile"

I leaned a bit forward and gave her a quick kiss

"I have to tell you something"

"Troy .."

"No, I really have to"

I was nervous, really nervous .. Ella leaned forward and gave me another quick kiss

"You can tell me anything Troy"

"I like you, Ella, more then just a friend. And I understand it completely if you don't feel the same "

"I like myself too"

I smiled

"You know what I mean"

She returned a smile

"Yes, I know"

And she kissed me again. She pushed me back so I lay on the grass and she sat on top of me

"I like you too Troy" she whispered quickly against my lips before she kissed me again. And like all great moments this on was interrupted, by Ella's phone

She answered it

"This better be good"

I smiled at her response. I softly stroked her upper leg, since she was still on top of me

"What? Now? ... All right! "

She hung up

"What?"

"The band is coming here, I totally forgot the rehearsal"

We got up

"You wanna stay?"

"Sure .. where is your dad anyway? "

"Work, he is a doctor"

"Impressive"

"Not really, he is never home"

"That can't be fun"

She picked up her guitar

"Oh, I've learned to live with it. Are you coming inside?"

We walked inside

**

* * *

Gabby's POV**

I put my guitar on the rack and opened the refrigerator

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Coke, milk ... Wow, we have to go get food and drinks soon "

He smiled

"I'll have a coke"

I poured 2 glasses

"You have a nice house"

I smiled

"I'm usually in my room, in the garden or in the garage"

"Why in the garage?"

"For the rehearsal"

"Music is really your life huh"

I nodded a little

"Not really my life, but I can't live without it"

There was loud knocking at the door

"There goes the peace .." I said as I stood up and walked to the door

"Gabulicious!"

"Hey, come in"

We walked into the kitchen, I poured another 3 glasses with coke

"Hey Troy.. Gabs, why Troy is here? "

"He is gonna watch"

"Ow .."

"New boyfriend?"

I got a blush on my face, and so did Troy

"I don't know.. maybe? "

"Uhu .."

"Okay, shall we?"

I smiled and signaled that to Troy that he should come along  
We walked to the garage

"Go sit down somewhere .. ow, and I want to hear your opinion later "

I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss  
After a few seconds, someone coughed. I pulled back

"What?"

Lisa signaled to the microphone

"Ow right.."

Troy sat on the bench

"Let's do I Want You to Want Me. We haven't done that in a while"

"Cool, start"

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me_

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
And I'd love you to love me

I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me

I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me

I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me

_

* * *

**You know what to do for the next chapter**_

Song:  
**I want you to want me by Aly Michalka (and a lot of other people)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Gabby's POV**

-A few hours later, everyone was gone, except Troy  
We sat on the couch, listening to music. I had my head on his lap and I felt him play a little with my hair

"What time is your dad coming home?"

"No idea, can be in an hour, but it can be after midnight"

"Would you .. if you like .. to come to my house for dinner?"

"Your mom doesn't mind?"

"I don't think so, otherwise you're here so lonely"

I hooked my fingers around his

"Okay"

"Okay"

And an hour we walked into Troy's house

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen"

We walked into the kitchen

"Mom, this is Gabriella Montez"

His mother turned around, I now know where Troy got his looks from. She smiled friendly and shook my hand

"Nice to finally meet you Gabriella"

"You too Mrs. Bolton"

"Ow dear, call me Lucille"

I smiled back and felt Troy's arm around my waist

"We going to my room"

"Okay, I call when dinner is ready"

We walked up the stairs

"Don't look at the mess please"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your room is so neat"

He opened the door

"Yeah, typical boy's room, fits completely"

There were some clothes here and there on the floor, his desk was filled with magazines, paper and more stuff. His bed was not made and there was a basketball on the pile of clothes

"Is it safe to sit on the bed?"

He smiled

"Of course"

I flopped down on his bed and looked around his room again

"Oh, very cute"

I pointed to a Spongebob boxer, Troy head turned red

"Yeah uhh .."

I looked further

"This is going"

I threw a few PlayBoy's on the bed and looked further

"Gab .."

"Expecting something Bolton?" I said as I pulled out a few condoms

"I uh .."

I looked at him with a vague smile

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

"I'm surprised you don't have a whole box here"

"Yeah .. Okay, how do I say this"

"What? That the box is already empty? Wow Toy-boy"

"No, Ella you don't understand"

She looked at me surprised

"Ow, I think I get it now"

"Really?"

"Are you still a virgin Troy?"

And I blushed again, what is wrong with me? I never blush!

"Someone with your looks?"

"I'm only 17 years "

"So? Me to "

"You sound like your disappointed"

"Ow no. Of course not. Come on, it's your body "

She reached her hand out to me, I grabbed it and she pulled me on the bed. We sat beside each other and she laid her head on my shoulder

"I just found never found someone. Until now.."

"Until now?"

We hooked our fingers together again

"You saying you wanna sleep with me?"

"Maybe"

We sat in silence

"I understand you're not a virgin"

She shook her head

"Can you tell me something about it? Did it hurt? "

"Yes, a lot. And I also regret it, the guy didn't really care about making it good for me"

"Mike?"

"No, it was not Mike, it was .. someone else"

"Who?"

I saw that she looked at our hands

"Ella .."

"It was at a party after a performance. I was in no way in a relationship with him, not more than just friends. He just used me .."

I gave a kiss on her forehead

"Troy, Gabriella, dinner is ready!"

"You coming?"

She nodded yes and gave me a quick kiss

"You know, I think I like you more and more everyday"

"Right back at ya"

We walked down stairs

"Is this your band?"

My mom gave her a paper

"Yes, our band performs there tomorrow"

"Ow Troy, we really need to see them perform"

"All right"

Ella looked at me with a smile

* * *

_**R&R for the next chapter...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Gabby's POV**

-The next day

"So, is your new boyfriend here too?"

"Mike, he has a name"

"Is _Troy_ coming?"

"Yes, he is"

"Miracle" he said filled with sarcasme

"What you you all have against him? Tim say something"

"What? He's great"

We looked at him surprised

"Hey, not in that way, I'd rather sit with the girls"

"Sure"

"But what's going on between you 2?" Lisa asked me

"I'm not really sure"

"Boyfriend-girlfriend or what?"

"Well, we haven't really discussed a possible relationship"

"So just friends who you occasionally stick your tongue down his throat?"

"Mike!" Lisa yelled before she punched his arm

"I promise that if something happens you all will be the 1st to know"

"Okay"

I looked at the audience and saw Troy standing a little further with his mother. I smiled of sight

"What you looking at?"

Lisa looked over my shoulder to the public

"Troy"

"Where?"

"There, at the bar"

"He looks cute tonight"

"Yeah .." I said with a smile

"Is that his mom?"

"Yes"

"Hunny Bunny's!" I heard Mike yell

"What?" Lisa and I said

"The music?"

"Ow right.."

Lisa picked up her guitar and went to her place

"Can we begin lovergirl?"

I smiled

"Absolutely"

They curtains came up and Tim began the countdown. The music began

_  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
Singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me_

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said "Cause it's all the same." _

_I said, "Can I take you home, Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on and he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on and singin' that same old song  
Yeah, with me  
Singin'_

I moved, as sexy as I could to the music, just to tease Troy a little. I smiled at him which caused him to blush. I love that effect I have on him =)  
__

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

_I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes my soul yeah  
I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I said, "Can I take you home, Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on and he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on and singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me  
Singin'_

_  
(4x)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me_

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

-A few hours later  
Ella and I walked together through the park. She had her arm around my waist and I had my hand in the back pocket of her pants

"This is fun .."

She smiled and nodded

"You were wonderful today"

I gave a kiss on her forehead

"Troy .."

She was a little nervous, I heard that in her voice

"Yes?"

"You think just maybe if I could sleep at your house tonight?"

She blushed a bit

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I just don't wanna stay home all alone, and today was so much fun .. I just don't want this day to end"

We stopped walking

"Today was just so perfect.."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss

"You can stay at my house babe"

"Babe?"

I smiled

"Not cool?"

"No, very cool, nobody ever called me that before"

"Not even an ex-boyfriend?"

"Dude, I've only had a few boyfriends, 3 including you"

"Boyfriend? Me? "

She blushed again

"Well .. yeah .. maybe .. "

I smiled again

"If we're gonna do this, I wanna do it the right way"

I sat down on 1 knee and took her hand

"Gabriella Montez, would you like to be my girlfriend? Officially?"

She had the biggest smile on her face

"Yes!"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, so I fell backwards. I felt my back hit the ground, with her on top of me, just like our first kiss

"Ow get a room!" we heard someone yell at us

Ella and I pulled back

"Blondie, what do you want?" Ella asked annoyed

"I was bored, so I went searching for you"

"Okay, well you found me. Now you can go again "

"Why? Are you going to the next level? Come on this is a public park where children play"

"Shar, we're not having sex in the park, you know me better than that," Ella said as she slowly stood up

"I thought I did, but last year that all changed"

"What happened?" I said as I also stood up again

"Gabby and Mike.. in the changing rooms of a shop "

"Sharpay!"

* * *

_**R&R for chapter 8 =)**_

Song:  
I Love Rock 'N Roll by Britney Spears (and again some other people, but I prefer Brit's version)


	9. Chapter 8

**Gabby's POV**

-After school

"Troy, where are we going?"

"Relax pretty lady, we are almost there"

He held his hand over my eyes, so I really had no idea where he brought me

"You're gonna kill me?"

I heard him laugh. He gave a kiss in neck

"No, you are way to much fun to kill" he whispered in my ear

I giggled

"Can I look?"

"Yes"

He pulled his hands away

"Wow .."

We stood on a little mountain. The view was perfect. It was the big Albuquerque mountain in sunset

"It's beautiful Troy, are you sure we are still in Albuquerque?"

"Pretty sure yeah"

I smiled

"It's really beautiful"

"Yeah you are .."

He gave a kiss on my cheek

"Don't move .."

I smiled. It was quiet until I felt something cold hit my neck. I looked it. It was a silver T-necklace

"T as in Troy?"

"Yes, now you always have me close to your heart"

"You know, for a vague type you kinda romantic"

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck

"Kiss me Wildcat"

He leaned in and kissed me. It was a good thing he held me by my waist, because my legs felt like jelly.. that is what his kisses do to me

-After a while he brought me back home

"Did you had a little fun today?"

He nodded

"You have no idea how happy I am when I'm with you"

I smiled and kissed him again

"I love you Troy .."

His face got pale, I looked at him for a moment

"O.. kay.. I have to go home, see you tomorrow"

He gave me a kiss on my cheek, stept in his car and drove away

"Troy?"

I walked inside my house, totally confused. I just said that I loved him and he just goes away?!

"Hey there"

"Hey Daddy"

"How was your date?"

"Well, okay .. I guess"

I held my T-necklace, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

"Mom, I seriously need advice"

"What have you done?"

"Why do you immediately assume that I've done something"

My mom gave me this 'look'

"Ella said that she loved me .."

"I see no problem"

"And I just drove away"

"Ow Troy.."

"I just didn't know what to do, I've never said I love you to a girl before"

"Do you love her? "

"I think so.."

"Tell me how you feel when you think about her"

I got a smile on my face

"I think of her eyes and voice, how beautiful she is. And she could always make me laugh .. "

"Sounds like love"

"What should I do?"

"Go to her, tell her how you feel. Listen to your heart, not your head "

"Okay .. Okay, I'm gonna go "

I drove back to Ella's house. I rang the bell. Someone opend the door

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Montez?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Troy Bolton sir, Gabriella's boyfriend"

"Right, Troy"

"Can I talk to her?"

"She has gone to bed Troy"

"Ow .. okay .. thanks anyway "

"See you soon Troy"

He closed the door. I wanted to walk away when I saw the light in her room was still on. I had to talk to her, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. So, I climbed the tree and looked through the glass doors of her balcony. Ella had her night clothes already on, a sweatpants and a shirt which said _'Queen Of The Fucking Universe'_ on it. She combed her beautiful long brown curls. I quietly open the door

"Ella?"

She jumped and turned

"Jezus Troy! What do you here? "

"I .. I just had to.. "

Why can't I just say it? Just 3 simple words

"Go home Troy, please"

"Fine..."

I turned back around

"I came to say that I love you Ella, so much I almost afraid of it"

I climbed back down the tree. Great, I told her and fucked it all up. I walked to my car

"Troy!"

* * *

_**Okay, I'm a little sad that I didn't get any reviews last chapter, cause I really wanna know what you all think of this story  
I hope to get a few this chapter  
xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Gabby's POV**

He turned around

"Ella?"

I pulled on some slippers and ran after him. I stood still in front of him

"Did you mean it? What you just said?"

He nodded

"I love you Ella, I was just afraid to tell you. I can't lose you baby.. You made me happy again, and I haven't been happy is a while. And I just.. I just love you so much"

I got tears in my eyes

"I love you Troy Bolton"

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, he held me tightly around my waist

"Stay with me tonight" I whispered against his lips

"Okay"

It was all a bit cold outside, we walked inside

"Dad, you probably already know Troy Bolton"

Troy held out his hand, which my father shook

"Can he sleep over?"

"No funny things right under my roof"

"Of course not daddy"

I grabbed Troy's hand and we walked into my room

"And in what should I sleep?"

"No idea .. boxer? "

"Only boxer?"

"And your shirt or something" I said with a little blush

"Okay.. nice shirt" he said as he took his shoes off

I looked at my shirt

"Thanks"

He took his socks and pants also off

"It's kinda hot in here"

I nodded yes and mentally thanked my dad for putting up the thermostat. Troy also took his shirt off, and WOW!  
His six-pack was just ... and his arms ... and .. I think I'm gonna faint

"Baby, you okay?"

"Great.. Troy .. can I ask you something? "

"Sure" he said as his stuff put together in a pile

"Where do you hide that body..?"

He smiled

"Under clothes?"

"Yeah I got that.. Can I just..?"

He grinned

"I'm not stopping you babe"

I leaned in and kissed him. My hand softly stroked every part of his upper body.. which only turned me on more..

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

She suddenly let me go, and I missed her warm hands on my body right away

"We have to go to sleep"

"Okay"

She laid down under the covers

"I just sleep on the floor?"

"No idiot, you sleep here," she said as she pulled me on the bed

"You sure?" I asked while I laid down beside her

"Yeah"

She laid her head on my chest

"I can hear your heart"

"That's good right? "

She giggled

"Do you have a performance this weekend?"

"Hmh..?"

I smiled

"Music, singing, weekend?"

"Ow.. yes .. in the park "

"Do you know what you are singing?"

"A little"

"Will you share with me?"

"Nope .."

"And why not?"

"That wouldn't be fun"

"Please baby"

"No way"

"Gabsy .."

"Stop whining Bolton"

"But .."

"No buts"

"Can I .."

"Troy!"

"I just wanted to ask if I could get a goodnight-kiss"

"Ow .. okay "

She leaned in and gave me a kiss

"Sleep well Ella "

She smiled and laid her head back on my chest

-The next morning  
I was awakened by her alarm clock. I felt Ella move. She moved her arm to her night table and hit the buzzer. Then she laid back down in the same position

"Morning baby"

I felt she gave a kiss on my chest

"Morning .. I don't have the energy to lift my head and give you a good morningkiss so you get that one later "

"I'll hold you to that, how long do you wanna lay in bed?"

"Until the 2nd alarm goes off"

"And that is?"

"In about 15 minutes" she said yawning

"Still tired?"

She nodded yes

"You're a perfect cushion"

* * *

_**So, R&R for the next one  
And a little special thanks to Paigey08. Thanks for your support hun =) and I can't wait for the next chapter of your story  
xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Gabby's POV**

-That weekend

"Success"

I gave him a kiss

"Thank you .."

And he gave me a kiss back

"Gabby, we're losing public"

"Bullshit .. 1 second" I said

Troy gave me another quick kiss

"See you later"

He went back to his mother and my father. I walked to my spot on the podium. The curtain went up, I glanced through the audience and saw him quickly. I smiled when he waved at me

_  
The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

Troy had raised his eyebrows at the beginning of the chorus, I gave a smile again and he started grinning like a fool

_  
Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

I swear he was checking me out during the whole song!

_  
Take me on te floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

The audience began to clap

"Thank you!"

We walked off the stage. I took a sip of water, and I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist

"Nice song Ella"

I smiled

"Was not my idea"

I turned around and looked straight into his sky blue eyes

"Do you have a date to the party next week?"

"Well, .. I secretly hoped that my boyfriend would ask me"

He smiled and took 2 tickets from his pocket

"Wanna be my date?"

I took 1 of the tickets

"Of course"

We leaned in and kissed. After a while we went home, Troy stayed over at my house again. He sat on my bed and was watching TV

"I'm going to take a quick shower"

He got a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes

"Bolton!"

"What?" he said sweetly

"You stay here"

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

Fifteen minutes later, Ella walked back into the room in a REALLY short nightgown. She still had a bathrobe on but that didn't cover up much

"Gabs .."

"Yes?"

Okay, and now she did exactly what every man would dream about, she simply took her robe of to reveal even more skin

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked very innocent

My mind was screaming YOU!, and so was a particular part of my body

"Uhm .."

"Watch a movie?"

"Okay .."

She bent down to grab a DVD

"Troy, are you listening?"

"What ..?"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care"

She turned around again

"So, you don't mind a romantic comedy?"

"Nope .."

"Okay"

She put the DVD on first and came to lay beside me on the bed

"Everything okay?"

"Ow yeah.."

She smiled and started the film. She laid her head on my shoulder and her hand on my stomach. I had my arm around her body and rested my hand on her waist  
After half an hour she looked at me. I gave her a What's wrong?-look. She kissed me and smiled

"Did I say that I love you in the last hours?" she whispered in my ear and then gently bite in my neck

"Baby .."

"Do you wanna do this Troy? Tonight? With me?"

"I don't know Ella .. I want you.. but.. you know.."

She pulled a bit back and stroked my cheek

"If you want to wait a while it's okay"

I smiled a little

"But .. you're all turned on.. and.. "

"It's okay .."

I gave her a kiss

"Did I mention you look very beautiful?"

She smiled and I gave her a passionate kiss. She sat up a little. I totally got sucked in to the moment. I pulled her gown over her head which revealed a very sexy lingerie set

"Wow.."

"Just relax"

She pulled my shirt over my head and kissed me again

"You can touch Troy. It all just for you"

* * *

_**Spoiler: Next chapter is filled with drama  
So R&R**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Song:  
Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Gabby's POV**

-1 month later  
Troy and I are still together, and it goes pretty well.. I guess  
I sat in the auditorium with my friends waiting for him

"Anybody know where Troy is?"

"Lockers? He went to dump a couple of books "

"I'll be back" I said smiling

I got up and walked toward his locker. When I turned the corner my whole world just crashed. Troy, pressed against the lockers kissing some blond whore

"Troy .."

The whore pulled back and the both looked at me

"Ella .."

He pushed the whore away

"I can explain"

"Safe it for someone who cares!"

The tears were already in my eyes. He reached out for my hand, I slapped his hand away

"I thought you loved me"

" I do"

"Then why are you kissing her..?

"She kissed me"

"Yeah, and you really pushed her away.." I said sarcastic

"Gabriella ..."

"Forget it Troy, we done!"

"What ..?"

"Over!"

I ran away

"Gabriella!"

I ignored him and just run. After a few seconds I was stopped

"Gabby, what's wrong?"

"Troy .. He kissed .. someone .. else .. " I said threw my tears

I was stopped by Mike and Sharpay

"What?"

"He would never do that"

"Believe it .. I wanna go home .. "

"I'll take her," said Mike

I said to the school people that I was sick and they let me go home. We drove home in silence. He walked me to the door

"You okay?"

I nodded

"It just hurts .."

He pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes he pulled back

"Why did we break up Mike?"

"It just didn't work .."

I leaned in and kissed him

"We haven't had last time Mike, I want it now"

"Gab .."

"Please Mike.."

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

It's now 2 weeks since Ella and I broke up. And I don't know how everything is with her, but I'm back where I started.. The 1 thing is was afraid of now happened, I lost my Ella..  
Sharpay asked me to come to another school dance. Well, she practically would kill me if I didn't wanted to go, because she needed a ride..  
I saw the band and HER already on stage. I saw that she saw me

"She is still really pissed at you" I heard Chad say

"I know.."

_  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead_

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother_

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away_

_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about  
_

I felt my heart break again when she sang those lyrics. And I could hear the same pain in her voice

_  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother_

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, no, no, no, no_

_I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here_

_This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be_

_But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy_

_Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
And you don't even bother_

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away_

_Get away  
Get away (ay ay ay)  
Get away (ahahaha ahahaha)_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again  
Get away  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
Get away  
GET AWAY!_

-During the break

"Go talk to her Troy"

Shar and Chad pulled me backstage

"Let me go!"

We found Ella, Mike's arms around her waist and his lips on her bare shoulder. I felt the anger already come up

"Gabby .."

She smiled at Shar

"Hey, what's up?"

I felt Sharpay squeeze my arm. I looked straight into Ella's eyes. And if looks could kill I was already dead on the floor..

"We need to play again"

"Come on"

Mike pulled her back on stage

"Troy! Why didn't you say something? "

I walked away

-A few hours later  
I was sitting on the grass in the park, staring to the water of the pond. It was already dark, the moonlight glinted in the water. The park was lit here and there by a lamppost

"Troy ..?"

I recognized that voice

"Hey Gabriella .."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking.. "

"About what?"

She sat on the grass next to me

"Everything"

"Want to share your thoughts?"

"Not really"

"Troy.."

"I'm sorry of all the pain I've cost you Gabriella, really"

We sat here in silence

"You know.. nothing happened between me and Mike "

Inside began to cheer and shout "**I knew it!**". But I kept myself quiet

* * *

_**So, the big break-up chapter  
Wanna see what happens next? Just come back to my profile tomorrow =P And I love to read what you think about this chapter/story, so you know what to do *winkwink***_

Song:  
Objection (Tango) by Shakira  
(^^ Love Her)


	13. Chapter 12

**Gabby's POV**

"So, in about a month we're done here"

"Yeah .. still wanna go to Stanford? "

I smiled a little

"Don't know, maybe.. You? "

"I have no idea"

I felt his fingers gently touch me

"I should go"

I grabbed his hand, which caused him to look at me

"I never felt like this for anyone before Troy, I love you so much.."

He interrupted me with a kiss. He gently pushed me back so I was laying on the grass

"I want to show you how much I love you" he whispered

"Who's stopping you?"

He kissed me again. After a long passionate kiss he placed butterfly kisses all over my neck and down my body. After we.. made love I guess, I went home. I know, it was stupid and juvenile  
and many other things. I flopped down in bed and just cried in my pillow  
I heard my phone go off, a text..  
_  
"What did it meant for you?"_

I sighed. Okay I needed to clear my head, literally  
I opened my laptop and made a document in Word

**Troy Bolton ****  
Pro/Cons****  
**

I thought for a minute

**  
Pro: ****  
**-He is extremely HOT  
-He is super sweet  
-He cares about me, who I really am  
-He thinks I'm a natural beauty (his words, not mine)

**Cons: ****  
**-He doesn't really like to talk  
-He doesn't make friends easily  
-He is a inside-person  
-He gets really fast really cranky

I sighed again, 4 against 4. I decided not to return Troy's text, I needed to think about it. I opened my MySpace and found some old pictures of me with friends and of course a few with Troy.  
I looked as his picture

**  
For: ****  
**-His eyes that can hypnotize you (so he can do anything you do with you. REALLY EVERYTHING!)

**Against: ****  
**-His eyes that can hypnotize you (so he can do anything you do with you. REALLY EVERYTHING!)

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

I waited a few minutes for a reply. I sighed and sat down behind my laptop. I logged in on my MySpace, I saw some new messages that I had on a few pictures. There were only a few solo photos of me, mostly there where pictures of me and Ella, or just from Ella. I clicked the 1st message

_'I Will Love You 4 Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever! xoxo Your Ella'_

I smiled a little

"I love you Ella"

I have to get her back.. I just have too.. I checked the dates NEON was suppose to play. Okay, tomorrow at 3PM

-The next day, little before 3PM

"Darling, where are you going?" my mom asked curious

"To get my girl back"

I saw my mother get a big smile on her face. I drove as fast as I could to the theater

"What time is Neon beginning?"

"5 minutes, you have your ticket?"

"U .. No, but I know the band"

"Anyone can say that"

"But it's true.. fine, how much does it cost?"

"15.."

"Dollars?"

He nodded yes

"Okay fine .. here .."

He gave me my ticket and I walked quickly into the room. They were already playing their first song. The crowd screamed and sang along with the song

_  
I guess I just lost my husband  
I dont know where he went  
So Im gonna drink my money  
Im not gonna pay his rent  
Ive got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight  
Im gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na naa  
I wanna start a fight!  
__Na na na na na na naa  
I wanna start a fight!_

_So so what, I am still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
Now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_Ugh, Check my flow, Uhwa  
The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica SimpShit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least hell know how to hit  
What if this flops on the radio, somebody's gonna die!  
I'm going to get in trouble, my ex will start a fight  
Na na na na na na naa  
He's going to start a fight!  
Na na na na na na naa  
We're all going to get into a fight!_

_So so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
Now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall_

_So so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
Now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

_No no, no no-oo!  
I don't want you tonight!  
You weren't there!_

_I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

Our eyes met at the end of the song and she fell silent for a few seconds here. I saw Lisa whispered something to her and Tim counted off for the next number

_  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watching all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer_

_I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one fucking hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the fuck alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back_

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It will make me wanna kiss you_

-After the show  
I waited outside at the exit. A lot of people already went home. A door opened

"Lisa, is Gabriella coming?"

"She sent me to say that she doesn't want to see you"

"What? Why not?"

* * *

_**So, they slept together, Troy wants Gabby back and she doesn't want to see him  
R&R to see what happens next =)  
**_

_**Songs:  
So What by P!nk  
Leave Me Alone by P!nk  
(^^ Love her too, went to her concert last sunday! She rocked! See my youtube account for some video's we made =P during the concert)**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Gabby's POV**

"Gabriella .."

I turned around shocked

"Troy .."

"Dude, she said that she doesn't want to see you"

Mike was standing between us

"This is between me and Ella"

Troy was angry, I saw it in his eyes. And Mike couldn't really do much, cause Troy is like 3 time his size. I stepped between the boys and placed my hand on Mike's shoulder

"We're just gonna talk, everything is okay"

Mike walked away, I pulled Troy with me

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"That 1st song. You sang that for me again?"

"What ..?"

"That you don't need me.."

I looked away

"Do you still love me Ella?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because if you still love me, then I will fight for you, then I´ll do everything to get you back"

After that I ran away, I just couldn't say anything. I just love him so much ..

-2 weeks later  
I sat I our garden, it was already evening. I was thinking about everything, just like I did for the last few weeks..

"Hey there"

"Hey Troy" I said without turning to me

"Are you thinking again? You do that much, you know "

He sat down beside me. I got a little smile on my face, which soon vanished. I felt that Troy gently caressed my knee

"Everything okay?"

"Troy, I have to tell you something"

"What? .. Are you pregnant? "

"I thought so.."

I knew he was joking, but I was deadly serious. His facial expression changed right away

"W.. What?"

There were tears in my eyes

"I thought that I was pregnant Troy, from you after that night in the park. I took the test"

"And?"

"And it was negative.."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded

"Sorry that I haven't told you anything "

I pulled her in a hug

"You okay?"

I nodded

"I will be"

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

-The next day  
I woke up in a red room, certainly not mine. My dream woman was still sleeping in my arms. She had her head on my chest and held my shirt tightly with one of her hands. I gave a kiss on her forehead and just held her. Slowly our conversation from the night before came back to mind..

"Troy?" I heard softly

"I'm here.."

She looked up at me

"I have a gig today" she said softly

"You still wanna do that?"

She nodded

"I love my music, it is a good distraction"

She stood up and stretched. I stroked her back a little

"Is everything really okay Ella?"

"Yes, really.. You should go home, your mom is probably worried sick"

I nodded and stood up

"I see you tonight"

"Are you coming?"

I smiled

"Of course"

I gave a kiss on her cheek

"Rest a little okay"

She smiled and nodded  
I drove back home

"Troy! Where were you?" my mom asked me panicky

"At Ella's"

"What? You 2 back together again?"

"No idea"

I sat down on the couch

"We were just talking and we fell asleep"

"Talking about what?"

"Everything .."

I had to tell her, even if it means that i'm gonna get a 3 hours long speech

"She told me she took a pregnancy test.."

"What! What .. was is positive? "

I shook my head

"Ow sweety.. Why didn't she tell you anything? "

"Probably because she was afraid"

-That night

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

* * *

_**Yeah Yeah, I know it sucks. R&R for the next chapter**_

Song:  
My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne


	15. Chapter 14

**Gabby's POV**

-After the show

"I have to go" I said as soon as we walked of the stage

"But the after party..?"

"Not interested, see you later"

I ran outside

"I hoped you would come" I heard someone say behind my back

I turned around and saw Troy standing a few feet from me

"Looks like you wanted to come too"

"Coincidence, since we didn't really made a agreement"

I smiled

"I just hoped that I was on time" I said sofly

"For what?"

I gave no answer, at least not with words. I ran to him, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his arms around my waist and his hands on my lower back. We kissed.. and  
kissed.. and kissed till there was air needed. We slowly pulled back

"You have no idea how much I've missed that"

I giggled and played a little with his hair

"I love you Gabriella Montez"

"I love you too Troy Bolton"

I gave him a quick kiss and we just stood there, holding each other

"Troy, look .."

We moved us a bit back and he looked at where I pointed too

"A falling star, make a wish"

He looked at me smiling

"No need, it already came true"

I gave him a hug and a kiss in his neck

"Can we go home? The night is still young and my dad is working the entire night in the hospital" I whispered in his ear

"Then we better get going"

I giggled. He lifted me up bridal style

"Troy!"

"What?"

"Put me down" I said laughing

"Shut it beautiful"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, I've never met anyone who's more beautiful than you"

"You're so cheesy"

I gave him some kisses in his neck

"Baby, I have to get us at home first, and if you keep doing that it will be very difficult"

He put me down again and opened the door of his car for me

"The car is waiting Miss" he said with a bad British accent as he put his hand out for me

I giggled, took his hand and sat down in the car

"Thank you"

He gave me a quick kiss and closed the door

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

After a long, romantic night filled with kisses, cuddles and making love we fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning the 1st thing I thought was _'Please let it not be a dream'_  
When I opened my eyes and I was in a dark red room, with brown eyes looking at me

"Hey there"

"Hey" she said with a smile

She leaned in and gave me a kiss

"Say that I didn't dream it"

She giggled

"No, this is all real"

"I thought I lost you"

"You would never lose Troy"

I smiled and stroked her hair back

"Just to spoil the moment, I think I know where I'm gonna go to school after the holidays"

"Where?"

"I'm putting my chances at Berkley"

"But you wanted to go to Stanford"

"Forget that"

"Missy Montez, are you just going to Berkley because you know I got the letter from them"

She shrugged her shoulders

"We are finally back together, and I don't want to be apart again, in any kind of way"

I pulled her back to me, so she was laying with her head on my chest again

"That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for baby, next to that song that you sang for me"

She giggled

"I love you Ella"

She looked at me

"I love you too Troy"

She gave me a kiss, and at that time someone knocked on the door. We sat up

"Gabriella, are you awake?" her father asked through the door

"Yes, wait! I'm not dressed"

Well that's a fact ..

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm coming"

She pulled on some clothes. She threw my clothes on the bed again, which I quickly putted on too

"You have to go home, I'll come by in a hour or so"

I opened the doors of her balcony and pulled her to me for a last kiss

"I'll miss you"

She smiled a little

"I'll see you soon and I love you so much"

"I love you Troy"

Just one quick kiss and I was on my way home

* * *

_**So, what did ya think about it?  
R&R =)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Gabby's POV**

I pulled on a vest and walked down the stairs

"Morning Daddy"

"Morning sweetheart, you look happy"

"Huh?"

"That smile"

I giggled

"Do you want to tell me something?"

I played with my T-necklace. While Troy and I were apart, I never took it off. It just felt wrong to take it off

"Troy and I are back together" I said in an cheerful tone

"Really? That's good"

I giggled again

"Is it okay if I go to him?"

"Of course, first eat"

I sat at the table and ate as fast as I ever did. After breakfast I ran up the stairs to change. A simple blue t-shirt, white jeans and some sneakers to finish it

"Perfect .."

I ran back down again

"I'm gonna go dad!"

"Okay, be careful"

I got in my car and drove to Troy's house. I quickly looked at my appearance in the mirror and headed for the door. I rang the bell and after a few seconds someone opened

"Hey Gabriella, Troy told me the good news. I'm really happy for the both of you"

"Thank you Lucille"

"He is in him room, you probably still know the way"

"Thanks"

I ran upstairs and opened his door. There stood my Troy in only a jeans searching for a clean shirt. He clearly didn't hear that I was there yet, so I quietly walked to him and threw my arms around his waist

"Hey sexy"

I saw a smile appear on his face

"Hey baby"

He turned around and gave me a kiss. That quickly turned into a full make-out session

"Wow .." I said as we pulled back

He smiled. I gave some kisses on his bare chest

"Baby, wait "

"Why? Because your mom is home?"

"Because she is standing behind the door thinking I don't know that!" he said a little louder as he looked towards the door. We heard someone walking down the stairs. I giggled and I threw my arms back around his neck

"What are you doing today?"

"Uhm .. you? "

I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed him again. I felt his hands slowly going down to my pants

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

-Little later

"I love you"

"I love you too Ella"

We were still laying in my bed, both still half naked

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

She snuggled up to me

"Not really .. " I said as I sofly stroked her back

"Can you believe that in 2 months were at Berkley?"

"I still can't believe you're going with me"

She kissed my chest

"Believe it .. maybe we can get an apartment there together"

"Do you think they allow girl with boy together?"

"We can always ask"

"Would be cool "

She nodded

"Troy .."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will always be together?"

"I don't know baby, but I hope so"

"Me too"

There was silence, a comfortable silence

"I love you so much Troy Bolton .."

I smiled

"I love you very much too Ella"

Again silence

"You know.. I fell for you because of your voice "

"What?"

"At that school party, where we first met"

"You didn't really showed any interested in me"

"But I felt it, I was just afraid to tell you, you know.. "

She looked up at me, knowing what I meant

"I'm not going anywhere Troy, you're stuck with me"

"That doesn't sound so bad"

We leaned in and kissed

"Sleep a little"

She smiled and nodded

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

_**Okay, this was just a full lovey-dovey fluffy chapter  
R&R for the next chapter****  
xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Gabby's POV**

When I woke up I was under the covers in a dark room, alone. I looked at the alarm clock: 17:12. I sat up

"Troy?"

No answer

"TROY!"

A few seconds later the door flew open

"What?" said an all worried Troy

"I was wondering where you were" I said sweetly

"Couldn't you just come down? You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry baby, are you angry now?"

He sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my cheek, I gave my best puppy dog face. He gave me a kiss on my pout

"Of course not"

I smiled

"Some days do you act really childish Ella"

He gave me a kiss

"And that's one reason why you're so cute"

"What? That I act like a kid"

"That you just so yourself"

"I can act very very grown up " I said with a flirty smile

"Ow really?"

I nodded yes and pulled him to me. After a great make-out session

"What where you doing downstairs?" I asked a little exhausted

"A surprise"

"Aw come on Troy"

He got up and stuck his hand out to me. Curious I took. He pulled me up and held up his vest

"I don't want you getting a cold"

I smiled and pulled on his vest

"Thank you"

He gave a kiss on my cheek and we walked down

"Where's your mom?"

"Out, it's just you and me" he said as he opend the door to the living room

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

"O my god Troy.."

"I know it is not much"

"It is perfect .. have you done all of this when I was asleep? "

I shrugged my shoulder. It was just a simple private dinner

"Pretty much"

She smiled

"That's so sweet of you!"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me

"Hungry?"

She bit her lip and nodded

"I just did this really fast, this is too simple to be good romantic dinner"

"It perfect Troy"

We sat down

"You look beautiful, as always"

"Troy .." she said blushing a bit

"I mean it, every morning when I see you or at night before we go to sleep, every minute, every second of the day you're just so perfect"

She kissed me

"You're really good at that sweet-talking Bolton"

"I only tell the truth"

She gave me another kiss

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too El"

"And to what I really owe this?"

"Because you're such a great girlfriend"

I gave her a beautiful red rose. She giggled

"Where did you learn to be so romantic?"

"By all those chick flicks that you always make me watch"

"See, it is good for something"

* * *

_**You know what to do =)  
I know this is short, but I needed to end it here to make it fit with the next chapter which I think your gonna like  
xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Gabby´s POV**

-Later

"This was a really great night Troy"

He grabbed my hand. Not since now I saw the little black box on the table. My eyes widened and I felt Troy getting nervous

"What is that?"

He let go of my hand and grabbed the box. He held it with 2 hands, 1 on the top

"I want this since the moment I knew you love me back .."

I held my breath and looked at the box, which was opened by Troy  
(picture in profile)

"Omg .." I said softly

Troy grabbed my left hand, gave a kiss on it and looked deep into my eyes

"Will you, Gabriella Montez, marry me?"

"Troy, I.. don't know what to say.. "

"I was kinda hoping for a yes"

I smiled a little and looked from the ring to his eyes

"I even asked your dad for permission .."

"And ..?"

"And he gives us his blessing .."

Troy got up and sat down again on 1 knee in front of me

"Will you ..?"

I saw Troy's eyes glittering, hoping for the answer he wanted

"Yes .."

"Yes?"

"Yes, very yes!"

He took the ring from the box and slipped it around my finger. I was just smiling, non-stop smiling

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him

"You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes"

I bit my lower lip

"Why don't we go upstairs and you show me how happy you are"

He kissed me again and carried me, bridal style, upstairs

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

-The next morning, during lunch  
We went to our favorite restaurant

"OMG!"

"Shar, shut up"

We saw Sharpay at the restaurant. And of course, the 1st she saw was the engagement ring

"You are getting married! This is so fabulous! "

"Can you keep it down"

"Sorry .. when he did he proposed? "

"Yesterday during a super romantic dinner he made"

"Since when did you cook?"

I smiled

"That's for me to know .."

"No wonder you didn't answer you phone yesterday, too busy doing stuff?"

"Don't you have a super sale to go to"

"Ow right, see you later future Mr. & Mrs. Bolton "

"Bye"

Sharpay walked away

"Why do we always run into her?"

Ella shrugged

"Can we just talk about this?"

She said that as she looked at the ring

"Have you changed your my mind?"

"Of course not"

"Okay, good"

She grabbed my hand and hooked our fingers together

"You've said that you wanna marry me as soon as possible"

"Yeah, so?"

She looked at me

"Can't we wait for a little while? Like, start planning when we finish our first year of something? "

"If you don't wanna marry me just say it"

"Troy I do want to marry you, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. But I wanna focus on school first, before the wedding"

I glanced at our hands

"Is that okay?"

"We're gonna stay engaged?"

She smiled

"I'm really not gonna give this ring back"

I leaned over the table and kissed her

"I love you"

"I love you too"  


* * *

_**R&R for the next one  
Spoiler: In the next chapter there is gonna be a huge surprise**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Gabby's POV**

-6 Months later  
I was laying on my stomach on our bed, surrounded by papers, books and notebooks. Troy sat beside me with his own book

"I don't understand anything!"

In frustration I threw in my book on the ground and shoved a pillow over my head

"Come on babe, you'll get it"

"For tomorrow? Urg! If we didn't spend the whole day in bed yesterday I would already know all of this crap"

"You weren't complaining yesterday .."

I hit him with my pillow

"Hey!"

Just a quick update, so Troy and I live together in an apartment near the university, still engaged. We are in our 2nd semester. Everything is pretty good, I think ..

"Ella, why are you so fast pissed off lately?"

I sat back up

"I don't know, maybe the stress?"

"Maybe you should just relax"

I felt him move. He put his hands on my shoulders and started massaging me

"Yeah this is helping " I said while I closed my eyes

I felt his hands going under my shirt, looking for my bra clips

"Looking for something babe?"

I shivered at the contact

"Troy, I really really need to learn"

"You really really really need to relax, and I know the perfect way"

"To make me so tired that I no longer have the energy to learn?"

"Stop bitching"

I laid my head back on the pillow and waited to see what was coming. 1 thing that I learned, if he wants something he'll gets it .. Not that I'm complaining..

-Later  
Troy was lying beside me, exhausted under the covers. I slipped on his shirt and opened my book again

"Please tell me you're not gonna learn again .. "

"I need to pass"

"Just call in sick"

"Then I won't get the grade I really need"

Troy putted his head on my shoulder lazy

"Okay, who ruled France in the 18th century?"

"King I don't care?"

"Troy .."

"Ella, don't ask difficult questions right after sex, my mind is still very far away"

"What is the difference with normal?" I whispered to myself

"What?"

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you?! "

"I want to get my diploma! And with you wanting to have sex every hour of the day is not gonna help! "

He stood up and slipped his clothes back on

"Where you going?"

"Away!"

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

I grabbed my keys and walked away from the apartment. I went to college, where I could talk to somebody. I knocked on the door and waited till she opened

"Troy?"

"Sharpay .. Got a minute? "

"Uhm .. sure. Come in"

We walked in her room

"Is anything okay? Why aren't you with Gabby? "

"We had a fight"

"What? Why?"

"No idea, she wanted to learn and I wanted to help her relax a little and then she got pissed at me.. She is so fast angry the last few days"

"Uhu .."

"Do you know something?"

"Gabby told me something in confidence.."

"Is it about me? Does she wants to break up? Shar, I think I have the right to know "

"I can't tell you Troy, this is something between you and her"

"But .."

"Talk to her, she will tell you"

I nodded

"You can stay here a while to think, but not to long"

"Thank you"

After fifteen minutes I drove back home

"Gabriella?"

I walked through the whole house

"Ella?"

I saw something in the bedroom, laying on the floor next to the bed. I picked it up and recognized what it was.. A pregnancy test.. a **positive** pregnancy test  
I heard the bathroom door open and saw my Ella, red eyes, still wet cheeks from the tears

"Gabriella?"

"Troy?! What are you doing here? "

"I live here, what does this mean?"

"Are you really so blind?! I'm pregnant Troy! "

I got up and walked over to her

"Don't touch me!"

"What is wrong with you? You're pregnant and I want to help"

"I don't want your help"

"I will not leave you, especially now "

"I don't want to have near us "

She walked backwards until her back touched the wall. I walked over to her

"You have no right to do that"

"I have every right!"

I was now standing right in front of her, she was trapped between my arms which I leaned against the wall

"Talk to me.."

And that was it, she broke into tears. I threw my arms around her and waited until she calmed down a little

"You okay?"

"I'm.. so.. sorry.." she said between sobs

"Me too Ella.."

* * *

_**So, tell me what you think by pressing that green button  
xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Gabby's POV**

I held his shirt tightly

"I love.. you.. so much.."

"I love you too Ella .. and that little miracle in your belly too"

I looked up, straight into his eyes. He wiped the tears from my cheeks. He had a peaceful smile on his face

"I thought you would be angry .."

"Why would I be angry? I helped a lot in this"

I smiled a little. He held my face in his hands so I could only look in his eyes

"Are you happy about it?"

"I don't know .. you? "

"I am.. and also a little scared"

"Why?"

"Because I have no idea how to be a father"

I smiled a little more

"You'll be great at it"

"I'm gonna be a daddy"

I nodded. He held me around my waist and twirled me around

"Troy! Put me down! " I said giggling

We landed on the bed, me on top. We kissed passionate. He rolled us over

"I love you"

"I love you too.." he said to my lips

He gave me a kiss on my lips, in my neck and on my belly

".. and you too" he said to my stomach

He took my shirt off and kissed each accessible piece between the top of my pants and my bra. I bit my lip briefly

"Troy ..?"

"Mhm?"

I lifted his chin so he looked at me

"Do you still want to marry me?"

He smiled

"Absolutely"

"Do you want to begin planning the wedding?"

"Really?"

I nodded yes

"Why suddenly now?"

"Well, because we already have a baby on the way and my dad thinks I'm still a virgin.."

"Ow .. and marry because? "

"Wedding Night? We'll just say you knocked me up on then "

He kissed me

"You've totally planed this out didn't you"

"Not exactly, only that part"

"Okay, before we start planning the first .. may I?"

I giggled

"Go ahead, I'm all yours"

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

-One week later

"Ready?"

"Yeah, we have plenty of time"

"I just want to see our baby"

"Troy .."

"We're not going out or something, so you don't need fancy clothes"

"What if we meet someone?"

"The gynecologist?"

No answer

"Babe?"

"I'm ready"

She had a dark blue skinny jeans on, black sneakers, a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. She had her hair in a ponytail and her make-up, as usual, perfect

"Perfect, can we go?"

She giggled

"Someone really wants to see his baby"

"Of course I do"

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car. On the way I holding her hand the entire time. Every time I looked at her she had a dreamy smile on her face

"We're here"

Her smile grew even bigger

"Okay"

I got out and held the door open for her. We walked in

"Appointment for .."

Then I realize that I didn't know in whose name we were registered

"Bolton" I heard Ella say

"Take a seat"

We went to sit in the waiting room

"Why Bolton?"

"Well, because it is your baby too and I'm gonna be a Mrs. Bolton soon"

I gave her a kiss on her head

"I love you"

"I love you too"

-Couple minutes later

"Mrs. Bolton? "

I looked at her

"Is that for us?"

She shrugged her shoulders and got up

"How else?"

We got up and walked in the room

"I'm your gynecologist for the next few months, my name is Sarah"

Ella shook her hand

"Just lay down and we'll make an sonogram"

Ella layed down and I sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and gave a kiss on it

"1st baby?"

"Yeah" Ella said happily

* * *

_**Only 3 more chapters to go  
R&R please  
xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Gabby's POV**

Sara told me to pull my shirt up

"I gonna put this gel on your stomach, it's gonna feel a little cold" she said before she putted the gel on my stomach

"Jeez .. that's cold!"

Troy smiled and stroked my hand

"Shall we take a look?"

Sara picked up a device for the sonogram and pressed some buttons. She went slowly over my belly

"Let's see .. There it is .. "

She pointed at a little blob on the screen

"Wow .." I heard Troy say softly

"Looks like you're about 8 weeks far"

"8 weeks already" I said a little shocked

"That explains your cranky mood"

"Troy!"

Sara smiled

"He's right, by the growth of your uterus you can be a little irritable"

"Good to know"

"In the coming months you can be a little faster tired than normal and your belly will grow even faster"

A half hour later we were driving back home. I had a picture of the scan in my hands. I felt that Troy putted his hand on my knee and gently squeezed it

"Everything okay?"

I nodded and smiled

"Everything is perfect"

When we got home I stuck the scan op de refrigerator, so we could look at it every day. I felt his arms around my waist and a little kiss that was placed on my shoulder

"I have something for you"

"Troy .."

He lifted me in bridal style and walked upstairs to the room we never used. There were just some boxes of stuff and things we never used

"And why are we going to this room? I wanna go to the bedroom"

He smiled

"This first"

He opened the door

"Wow ..!"

"You like it?"

I walked in the room, which was a super cute nursery now

(Pic in pro)

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

"But .. what? .. How? .. when? .. Troy .. "

I smiled

"We still needed a room for the little one, so I prepared this room. What do you think?"

"It's great, but when did you do all of this? And why?"

"When you were in your classes and I was free and I had wanted to surprise you"

"Well, you did it"

She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me. I gave a kiss on her forehead. She pulled a bit back

"And baby, you like your room?" she said as she looked at her belly "You have to thank you daddy, because he made it for you"

She looked at me with a smile

"I thank him now"

She pushed me out of the room, into our bedroom  
**  
-7 Months later ****(sorry for the big time jump)  
**  
"Drive faster!"

We sat in the car on the way home hospital

"TROY! It hurts! "

I think you can already guess, Ella's water broke. I will just update you. So 6 months ago we got married, it was a small wedding with friends and family, 5 ½ months ago we announced that we were expecting a baby and 1 hours ago, just when we got home, her water broke. So now we're in the car, Ella in an killing pain and me all stressed out

"We're here"

I helped her out of the car, and moments later she was laying on a hospital bed

"Are you okay?"

She nodded yes, I wiped with a cold washcloth over her forehead

"You're doing great"

I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss

"Pretty soon you have our beautiful baby in your arms"

She smiled weakly. The doctor came in

"We're bringing you to the delivery room"

"What ..? Already? "

So while later we were in that room

"Troy .."

"What wrong Ella?"

"I'm scared .."

"You have nothing to be scared for babe, everything is gonna be okay"

She nodded a little

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay Mrs. Bolton, with the next contraction push as hard as you can "

"Troy .."

"You can do it, I'm right here"

Right then, everything seemed to go so fast, after a few minutes we heard the cries of a baby

"A boy!"

Ella fell exhausted on the bed, with a smile on her face. The doctor placed a beautiful little baby on her chest

"He's perfect"

I nodded

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Mr. Bolton? "

I looked at Ella who nodded yes. I gave a quick kiss on her forehead and walked to the end of the bed

* * *

_**So..  
R&R  
2 more to go  
xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Gabby's POV**

After a few minutes I got my baby in my arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. Troy sat beside me and leaned his head against mine

"He is so beautiful.. he looks like you " I said softly

"I'm proud of you Ella"

"What are we gonna call him?"

"You think of something"

I swallowed

"Can we call him to your father?"

"You sure?"

I nodded and smiled

"Thank you .."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss

"Jackson Alexander Greg Bolton.. after our dads"

Troy sofly stroked Jack's cheek, his eyes slowly opened

"He has the Bolton eyes .."

I bit my lip briefly

"Wanna hold him?"

He nodded, I gave Jack to Troy, who couldn't get the smile of his face  
Someone knocked on the door

"Yes?"

The door opened

"Can we come in?" I heard Sharpay say

"Of course"

My father, Troy's mom and Shar walked in. My dad came straight to me and gave me a hug

"Hey Daddy"

"My little girl, a mother .."

I smiled. Troy's mother gave me a hug too

"Congratulations you 2"

"Would you like to hold him?" Troy said to his mom

She nodded. He gave Jack his mother gently

"What's his name?" Shar said as she sat next to me

"Jackson Alexander Greg Bolton"

I saw Lucille's eyes get a little watery

"I think it's very special that you choose the name of Troy's father"

"It was Ella's idea"

"Thank you Gabriella"

A while later, our parents and Shar went back home. I sat up in my bed with Jack in my arms. He held my finger in his little hand. The door opened again and Troy came back in

"Hungry? I know hospital food isn't good"

"Very and It's good enough" I said with a smile

Troy sat down on the other side of the bed and took some sandwiches out of a plastic bag. Because of the rustle of the bag Jack got big eyes and looked around the room, as far as he could. He began to cry a little because he didn't see where it came from

"Aww baby it's okay, it's just daddy"

I lifted him up a little higher so he could see Troy

"Hey little guy, did you sleep well?"

Jack made some super cute baby noises

"I'll take that as a yes" Troy said with a smile

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

-6 Months later  
Jack was laying on his playmat in the living room and looked very interested to the mobile that hung above him. Occasionally he raised his arms up to try to catch it

"I'm home!"

I saw Jack's eyes get big at the sound of his mother's voice

"Hey babe"

She gave me a kiss. Then she knelt down by Jack

"Hey there, have you been sweet to daddy?"

Jack gave a sweet smile

"I thought so, come here"

She lifted him up

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Not yet"

She smiled

"Go ahead daddy"

She gave Jack to me, I put him in his chair and grabbed a jar of baby food from the fridge

"How's Sharpay?"

"Fine, she kept pulling into baby stores to by stuff for her little nephew"

"Poor you"

She threw her arms around my neck from behind and she gave me a kiss on my cheek

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Jack made a weird noise again, asking for some attention. I fed him the last bit of the baby food

"So, all finished"

Ella lifted him from his chair again

* * *

_**So, 1 more to go  
And I know that this and the chapter before was very fast in time, and sorry if that's annoying**__**, but as I said in the beginning, it's aleady written  
R&R  
xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Gabby's POV**

Later that day. I sat on the couch with Jack on my lap. He had his biting ring. Occasionally he made a sweet baby sound, which made me giggle

"You're perfect" someone whispered in my ear

"Troy ..! You scared me "

He sat down next to me, with a stupid grin on his face

"I don't get a kiss?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Maybe"

"Come on babe"

He gave a kiss on my cheek and a few in my neck

"Troy, not now"

"Kiss .."

I turned my head and gave him a kiss

"Happy?"

"Yes, thank you"

I smiled and sat Jack between us on the couch

"Hey champ"

Troy tickled his belly, which Jack stared laughing and trying to catch Troy's finger. When he couldn't grab it he got tears in his eyes and his lower lip began to quiver a bit

"Ow baby .. Troy .. "

Troy smiled and let Jack grab his finger, and he smiled again. I looked up and down the whole time, from Troy to Jack, with a smile. I went with my finger gently over Troy's nose, he looked at me

"I love you"

He smiled

"I love you too"

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. Jack still held down Troy's finger and put it in his mouth

"Can I get my finger back Jack"

I giggled and saw that Jack's eyes were almost closed

"I think it's bed time"

"I take him"

I picked Jack up, gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek

"Sleep well" I said before I gave him to Troy

Troy got up and walked with Jack in his arms to his room. I got up and walked to the kitchen, to quickly start to my surprise for Troy. I got the strawberries from the refrigerator and also grabbed the whipped cream and a bottle of red wine

"Babe?" I heard from the living room

"Kitchen"

A few seconds later I felt 2 arms around my waist

"What's my beautiful wife doing here" he said as he gave some kisses in my neck. I giggled

"Here, take this to the bedroom"

I gave him the strawberries and the whipped cream and I picked up the wine with 2 glasses

"Ella, are we gonna do what I'm hoping we're gonna do"

"If you are just as turned on s I am .." I said in my flirty voice

I got a quick kiss and he pulled me into the bedroom

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Ella"

* * *

**Troy's POV** (epiloge)

-5 years later

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" screamed my beautiful 3 year old prinses while she ran to me

"Hey pretty girl. How was you day?" I said while I picked her up

"Jack was mean to me"

"Why? What did he do?"

"He said I couln't play in his room because it's a boy room"

"Well that's not nice, did you tell mommy?"

She shook her head

"And why not?"

"Cause the baby made her sleepy again"

"Where is mommy now Maria?"

"On the couch"

I walked into the livingroom, where my wife was sleeping

"Why don't you do play with your dolls Maria?"

She nodded. I sat the down on the floor were she picked up the favorit dolls. I sat down on the couch and sofly stroked back her hair

"Ella baby, wake up"

She moaned a little and burried her face in a pillow

"Ella, wake up hunny"

She slowly opend her eyes

"Hey"

"Hey there" I said with a smile "How do you feel?"

"Little better"

I helped her sit up

"I guess you didn't went Christmas shopping"

"Of course I went shopping, why do you think I'm so tired?"

I gave her a little kiss

"I'm fine really, how was your day?" she asked

"Slow"

"Slow? Cutting in people isn't so much fun anymore now huh?" she said with a small smirk

"You know I love my dokter job, I was just a little worried about you"

I sofly stroked her growing belly

"What? The kid isn't gonna come any time soon"

"I know, It's just.."

"You really need to learn how to relax. I could help you"

"Really?"

She smiled, nodded and leaned in. Our lips met in a passionate kiss

"Dad! Stop kissing mommy"

We pulled back and saw Jack standing in the doorway

"Sorry bud, I just like kissing your mommy. And now that your here, I need to have a little talk with you"

"But daddy, I didn't do anything"

Ella looked at me

"What happend?"

"Maria wasn't allowed to play in Jack's room"

"Oww.."

"But mom, it my room"

"But she's your baby sister Jack, she just wants to play with you"

"Yeah, she adores you"

"Really?"

Ella nodded

"Your her big brother"

Jack looked at his feet for a few secondes

"I'm gonna go say sorry"

We smiled as he run to Maria

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You were sleeping, she didn't wanted to wake you"

Her face expression changed

"I'm a horrible mother"

"What? No, your not. Why would you think that?"

"My own daughter needed me and I was just.. sleeping"

"Hunny your pregnant, you know your more tired than normal"

"I still should have been there for her"

I hugged her and stroked her back

"She loves you Ella, we all do. And you know we do. Your hormones are just kicking in"

"Stupid hormones" she mumbled

I smiled a little

"It will be over in a few months"

"5 freaking months Troy. I'll drive you all crazy"

"You already do hun"

"Héy" she said as she hit me on my arm

"What? I'm just trying to comfort you"

"Well, it's not working"

"What if I say that your a perfect wife, a prefect mom, my prefect woman.."

"Troy.."

"Your beautiful, sexy, smart.. just perfect"

A red glow formed on her cheeks

"Better?"

She smiled and gave me a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too"  


* * *

_**So this is the last chapter =)  
Please R&R  
xoxo**_


End file.
